


Only hair

by blue_nebulae



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Arya cuts her hair, Awkward Crush, AxG Week, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gendry likes girls with short hair, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya fluff, Haircuts, High School, Makeover, don't lie to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week Day 5 : "Don't lie to me".Arya gets a new haircut and wants Gendry's opinion.





	Only hair

Her day had been awful and it all had to do with her stupid hair. No, scratch that. Her hair wasn’t stupid, it used to be, now it was cool and edgy and people were just stupid.

Yesterday she had cut her hair. It was awfully long, almost up to her waist, and it got in everywhere, got tangled, weighted too much and made things uncomfortable when using her fencing gear.

So, after practice, when she arrived home she had asked her older sister Sansa is she could take her to the salon to get it cut and Sansa had agreed and their mother had been very happy that they were doing things together. It was odd of Arya to ask something like that to Sansa, but hey had been getting along better now that they had grown a bit and Sansa had broken up with that stupid Joffrey.

As they waited for her turn Sansa began asking what Arya wanted to do with her hair and she said she wanted it very short, so it wouldn’t bother her when wearing her fencing mask. Sansa suggested a pixie haircut, showed her some pictures of Keira Knightley in a movie about bounty hunters wearing it. It had bangs, a bit of framing face, it was short in the back and could be styled by spiking the hair with some gel. It looked pretty cool and she asked for it.

When the hairdresser was done her head felt like fifty pounds lighter and she was very happy with the result. She thought it suited her a lot, it made her face look, for some reason, less sharp and Sansa said she looked pretty, edgy and that it was something a hairstyle only models and confident people would wear. Sansa also said that she thought she could never pull that hairstyle off, and that she envied Arya for being able to rock such a haircut.

Their mother freaked out at first from shock but then Complimented Arya saying she looked nice and modern. Her father told her he thought she looked pretty, and she smiled at that, but he also said that he would miss her long pretty hair. Jon also said that he thought she looked pretty; Robb thought she looked cool and that it was a very Arya look; Theon, who wasn’t her brother but lived with them, said that he would steal her hair gel when he runs out of his and that she looked badass. Her younger siblings Bran and Rickon said she looked like a comic book hero and she thought that was cool.

But today, she had arrived late to school, and almost got detention for it, because she missed the bus as she couldn’t find her history paper in the morning and her dad had to give her a ride to school as Sansa had already left not wanting to be late. Robb, Theon and Jon had left even earlier because they had morning training before classes started.

Then, Jeyne had seen her and screamed “Look, Arya Horseface has boy's hair”. The only good thing in that moment was that Sansa punched her stupid friend for mocking her hair.

“Shut up. You’re jealous because you are afraid of cutting your hair. You told me solast week you wanted a pixie!” Sansa barked at her friend and made her blush in embarrassment before winking at her sister in compliance, Arya smirked and flipped Jeyne off.

Margaery Tyrell, another one of Sansa’s friends, was pretty vocal saying that Arya looked hot, out of all of Sansa’s friends she liked Margaery the best.

What she didn’t like was the attention her new look had brought her. And when she was on her way to her second class of the day, Bolton had appeared and called her a lesbian for having short her. In her opinion it was stupid to assume a girl was a lesbian only for having short hair. And even if she was there was nothing wrong about that.

And later she ran into Joffrey and he called her ugly and that if she was undesirable before, now with short hair she was just unbearable. She shoved him and called him a whiny cunt and went on her way. professor Tyrion Lannister saw her man handling Joffrey but pretended not to notice, he was a cool teacher.

Arya felt like punching them but kept it together, and pulled her hoodie on every time she could so people wouldn’t stare. By lunch she decided to go someplace nobody would bother her, and she went to the back of the library and stayed there doing homework. She ate her sandwich lunch and apple in hiding and went to class later.

She may have missed having lunch with her friends, but it was okay. It wasn’t uncommon of her advancing some of her homework during lunch so HotPie, Gendry and Lommy were quite used to her disappearances. And really, she wasn’t in the mood to hear more people commenting on her hair right now.

She was going to Gendry’s after school job at the garage after fencing practice like she usually did on Thursdays and there they would listen to music, talk and she helped him with his math homework. He was a senior like her brothers and Theon, but he didn’t really hang out with them even when he was also part of the rugby team.

She met Gendry years ago, the same day she met HotPie and Lommy in reality, when she was at the park and the then unknown boy HotPie bullied her and she was about to punch him but Gendry appeared and stood up for her and since he was so tall he scared HotPie. Then he made HotPie apologize and buy her an ice cream for being such a douche. They all became friends that day, she was still in elementary when that happened. 

For a moment she wondered if Gendry was going to make a comment about her hair, she wondered if he also would alai think she looked bad like those idiots did. She wondered if he might like her new haircut.

Lately, those type of thoughts as what Gendry would think about her were roaming her mind. It all began around the same time she started noticing how blue his eyes were , like deep ocean blue, and that she liked how he looked when he smiled at her because Gendry almost never smiled but he smiled usually when he was with her. She also liked how his black hair was always messy and looked soft.

It was also around that time that she had finished practice earlier and was waiting by the bleachers for Jon, Theon and Robb to finish theirs so they could take her home a when she saw Gendry training without a shirt on. He had abs and his shoulders were broad and his arms were big and she thought he looked strong and then that was all she started to notice, how strong he was and thinking about that made her feel a bit hot.

She shook herself out of those type of thoughts and decided went back to her homework. She kept her hoodie up for the rest of the day, until it she had to go to her fencing training where she worked herself out of her bad mood.

By the time she was walking to Gendry’s job her short hair had dried out and she was in a much better mood. It really was incredible how comfortable her new haircut was, before it used to take hours before her hair air dried. Now, it only took a moment under the sun and her bangs remained completely straight and she just needed a bit of gel to style the back. Cutting her hair felt like it had been a very smart choice.

“Hello, Mr. Mott” she greeted Gendry’s boss. The older man looked surprised when he saw her but then smiled and gave her a thumbs up and it made her smile.

“Looking nice, Arya! Gendry is in the back working on a car” she nodded and went inside. The shop was large and Gendry’s station was in the back, so she went there and saw him working under the hood of a car.

“Hey!” she greeted.

“Hey!” his voice sounded muted since he was pretty much inside of the car “where’ve you been? Didn’t see you all day” apparently he hadn’t heard news of her new hairstyle, thankfully because she didn’t deem it worthy of being some sort of school gossip.

“Had homework to do and practice” she answered. She saw him getting out from under the hood and straightening his back and as he was turning she suddenly started feeling sort of nervous so she looked at her dirty chucks waiting for it.

She heard him gasp and the sound of something metallic hitting the ground and she raised her eyes in surprise to see him standing, his eyes open wide and his mouth opened, a wrench on the floor by his feet. And he just stood there, looking at her and she started to feel self-conscious again for some reason.

“Does it look that bad?” she asked softly, looking at the ground again and he still hadn’t said anything.

“No!” he had finally spoken again and his voice had sounded desperate “It doesn’t look bad! Like at all! I like…”

“It probably looks weird, right? Like… it looked better before, didn’t it? Maybe it kind of looks bad, huh?” she felt her face hot and she her stomach started to knot itself.

“It is different but it looks good!” he said and she raised her eyes, feeling a bit hopeful “you look good! Really good!” his face was a bit pink and it was starting to scrunch up, like it did when he was thinking hard about something. He was probably thinking what to say and it made her feel bad and scared.

“Really? Because, don’t lie to me, Gendry. You can say if you don’t like it, I won’t get mad… it is just hair…” she tried to sound as if she didn’t really care but she felt hot and embarrassed and scared. She felt stupid, caring what people was thinking of her. She felt stupid for caring what Gendry or the stupid bullies from school thought.

“I’m not lying!” she saw him shift in his place, his face and neck turning red as he placed his hand at the back of his neck “I think you look pretty”.

She was shocked. Did he really think she looks pretty?

“Really?” she asked “Do you really think I look pretty?” she looked down again. Why was she so nervous?

“I always think you are pretty” what?! She felt her eyes open wide and she was stunned again.

“Re Really?” her voice was more like a whisper now and she noticed he was walking until he was just in front of her.

“Yeah” she gulped still looking down “I… I think you are the prettiest girl at school” the heat inside of her was getting stronger and she felt the blush on her face intensify.

“You… don’t have to… like… don’t lie to me to make me feel better, okay? Like, Sansa and Margaery are like the prettiest girls at school and I…”

“I’m not lying!” his voice sounded high pitched, as if he was desperate to make her believe him.

“Arya” she felt him get closer and he raise his hand and used his thumb and forefinger to raise her face and make her look at him “I… I truly think you are the prettiest and coolest girl I’ve met”. She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her system.

Gendry was looking at her in the eyes and his cheeks were pink and then his eyes drifted to her lips for a second before looking back to her eyes “And I really like your hair”

“Really?” she whispered. His blue eyes were really pretty and close and the look in them made her feel warm inside.

“Yeah” his voice was soft and she could feel her breath against her “And I think you look very hot with short hair”

“Oh” She felt herself growing warmer. Gendry thought she was hot and it made her feel happy.

“I… I think you are hot too” she blurted and she was kicking herself mentally but then Gendry’s lips were on hers and her brain literally stopped functioning. She felt hot and warm and she liked how Gendry’s hand was cupping her face and how the other was on the back of her head, playing with the spikes of her hair. She wanted to be closer to him so she placed her arms on the back of his neck to pull him against her.

They kissed for a while and after a moment both were parting and breathing hard.

“Please, believe me when I say that I think you are pretty” his forehead was against hers as he spoke “And please believe me when I tell you that I like you a lot and that I think you look very hot right now and every time” he kissed her again and she really liked kissing Gendry.

After a while he pulled apart again, but his forehead was against hers again and his arms were around her waist “Do you believe me?” she nodded “Good” he pecked her “I really like kissing you”

“Me too” she whispered.

“Would you go out with me tomorrow?” he asked, his voice sounded uncertain again.

She nodded “Yes” and he left out a breath of relief and smiled.

“And I really like your hair” he said again before kissing her once more.

She knew she shouldn’t care what people thought of her new haircut if she liked it, and she liked how it suited her. Nonetheless, she was really happy that Gendry had liked her hair and she was really happy that he had asked her out, and she really liked kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about writing something situated in high school, with high school drama and silliness and it morphed into this and i don't really know how to feel about it. but hey i made it to day five!
> 
> Like and comment if you enjoyed this.
> 
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr as:  
[blue-nebulae](https://blue-nebulae.tumblr.com)


End file.
